


Becoming Human

by Reynarius



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soft Kisses, and so is Nova, based off that KR1-GN spray she got in Heroes of the storm, cyborg kerrigan, cyborg shenanigans, im gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: Kerrigan comes back from a mission, and Nova finds herself missing her girlfriends company far more than she anticipated. Luckily, she’s not the only one who feels that way.





	Becoming Human

**Author's Note:**

> hi im reynarius and i am a cyborg fucker thats all

It had been a good day, hell _ a great one _ . Nova found herself being productive, filed mission reports and attended those mandatory meetings she despised. She even found time to go to the range, work on the new scope for her rifle and perform minor repairs.

Now she found all of that motivation tossed right out the window, all thoughts of what to get accomplished next were gone. Now she was staring shamelessly now, feeling like some sort of love struck teenager.

It was Sarah Kerrigan in all her glory, standing not even five feet from where Nova currently sat.

_ ”She’s stunning...” _

Nova mused to herself, eyes scanning over every inch of her. It had been months since they had last seen each other. Metal and some sort of high end carbon fiber skin sat where flesh had once been, she was a rebuilt Queen of Blades. So vastly different than before.

_And Nova’s girlfriend._

Powerful cybernetic wings sat curled up against her back, flickering with a soft purple energy - the same color as her eyes. Those two narrow slits in her mask where the light peeked out, so simple yet so  _ entrancing.  _

_ God damn her eyes.  _

Kerrigan, as she was now, stood firm and power radiated from her. Not to mention how  _ fucking tall she was.  _ She easily towered over Nova, just six feet of hardened steel and tough armor. It was so hard not to stare.

Nova wasn’t sure  _ why  _ exactly. It wasn’t like if she was imagining those metal arms wrapped around her, or having them pinning her back against the table. Or what those sharpened metal claws would feel like dragging across her skin.

Nope definitely not.

_ Stop fucking staring, stop it, Nova. Pull yourself together. Fucking STO- _

“Like what you see, blondie?” Even Kerrigan’s voice, while sounding somewhat mechanical still made Nova’s heart race.

_ Shit. Think of something, you idiot. _

“I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

Kerrigan scoffed, “You’re practically  _ drooling  _ over there _ ,  _ Nova. Subtlety has never been your strongest skill has it?”

“Wait, no, I-  _ shut up. _ ” Nova stammered, turning her face away as she felt heat rising up onto her cheeks.

A low laugh came from behind her and cold metal fingers curled over her shoulder a moment later, pulling an involuntary shudder from her. Just a single touch and already Kerrigan had Nova reeling. 

“Come on now, I’ve been gone months. I don’t even get a proper kiss to welcome me home?”

Nova kept herself to face forward, shuddering as Kerrigan’s cold hands rubbed at her aching shoulders. Metal claws grazing her skin, oh so gently and sent chills rolling down her spine. Nova just barely managed to hold back the gasp that threatened to fall from her lips at the contact.

It had been  _ way  _ too long since Kerrigan touched her like that.

Spinning around, Nova wrapped her arms around Kerrigan. Tugging her as close as she could without hurting herself on the woman’s armor, body, skin  _ \- whatever it was.  _ All she knew is that she wanted to be closer.

“I missed you…” Her words slipped out before she could stop them, just barely above a whisper.

Kerrigan hummed back. “I missed you too.”

They stood like that for a long while, Nova with her head laying against the chest plate with a soft smile curled up on her lips. She listened to the gentle, rythmic thumping inside Kerrigan’s chest and in that moment, she had never felt more  _ safe _ . Her heart, still beating proudly and it was likely one of the last things that remained human inside her.

Slowly, Nova lifted her head from Kerrigan’s chest to look upon her face. Her hands shifting up from where they rested on Kerrigan’s waist to cup her face, thumbs delicately tracing over the lines in her mask. The metal seemed to warm up under her palms, feeling the soft hum radiating against her palm.

“Can you feel that?”

Those soft glowing eyes faded away, as if Kerrigan had closed them. Clawed metal fingers reached up and curled around Nova’s hand, squeezing gently. She let out a soft pleased hum and murmured, “Not usually no, but with you...I swear I can feel something.”

“You charmer.”

“And when have I ever claimed to be anything but?”

Nova smirked, quipping back, “A Comedian now, huh? God,  _ I could kiss you right now. _ ”

“And why haven’t you?” Kerrigan shot back, raising her eyebrow. It was like she was just  _ daring  _ her.

“Because  _ you’re too fucking tall. _ Now get down here.”

Without another word, Nova pulled Kerrigan down until her lips grazed metal. Steel pressed down into her forehead and Nova stopped in her tracks. She squeezed her eyes shut, laughing almost breathlessly as the realization hit her.

“Sorry, I...forgot.”

Kerrigan snickered, “What? Don’t want to kiss a robot?”

“You mean Cyborg, you’re still human.”

“Not even. I’m like twenty percent human, I’m pretty much a robot.” 

“It still counts.”

“Well...whatever, you still didn’t give me an answer.” 

Nova just smiling before she pulled Kerrigan back down. Pressing her lips back against cold steel for a quick kiss and she swore for a split second that she could feel the smirk turning up on Kerrigan’s lips. 

“Does  _ that  _ answer your question?” Nova murmured, pressing another kiss onto her cheek.

Kerrigan’s voice dropped to a low purr then and Nova shuddered hard , “Oh,  _ definitely. _ ”

Metal met flesh as Kerrigan gingerly took Nova’s hands in her own. She gave a soft squeeze and watched as the smile on Nova’s face grew wider. 

“You know...I still think you’re incredibly beautiful. Even like this.” Nova blurted suddenly.

If Kerrigan was still capable of blushing, she would have gone a thousand different shades of red. But her eyes seemed to glow a little brighter and she cleared her throat nervously.

“Oh, well…I never did think you would like it.” Kerrigan stated, releasing Nova’s hands.

A wicked smirk replaced that smile in an instant,  _ “Oh, I definitely do.” _

Metal arms suddenly looped tightly around Nova’s waist and she gasped in surprise. Her face immediately going red as she was lifted right up off the floor. Kerrigan’s laughter made her go an even deeper shade of red.

_ “That  _ is not fair.”

“Perhaps but...Hmm, now I’m starting to think maybe you got a thing for robots.”

“I do...not,  _ Kerrigan. _ ”

“You were gawking at me, hun, the evidence is right there.”

Crossing her arms, Nova “Just because I find  _ you incredibly  _ attractive, doesn’t mean I suddenly have a thing for all robots.”

“So you finally admit that I’m both attractive and a robot!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Come on, you know you love me.”

“Yes, I love you...moron.”

“Well you sure know how to talk to a lady. My hearts all soft now, might stop working.” Kerrigan teased, setting Nova back down on her own two feet.

“You would deserve it for being gone so long.” 

“That’s fair, but I’m back now. I promise.”

Nova cracked another brilliant smile and Kerrigan felt adoration swell up in her heart.  _ God _ , she loved her.

“You better be, and if you go anywhere. I go with you.”

Kerrigan squeezing her hand, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Nova.” 

“Good, then follow me.”

She tugged Kerrigan along behind her, starting towards the doors of the range. Kerrigan followed her eagerly, not even struggling to keep pace.

“Where are you taking me?”

Nova looked back over her shoulder and teased, “Back to my room, where I fullly intend to have my way with you. You’ve been gone for months.”

Laughing, Kerrigan quipped back, ”Is that supposed to be a punishment?”

”Yes, now shut up and keep walking.”

Together they walked through without another word from either one of them, Nova’s command was very clear. But Kerrigan was never one to follow the rules anyways.

”Nova?”

Stopping, Nova looked back at her. Eyes narrowing at the taller woman.

”I thought I said no tal-.”

”Marry me.”

**Author's Note:**

> starcraft is gay you cant stop me, also there will be more I promise


End file.
